Rhinologic surgeons are becoming increasingly aware of the importance of the nasal value region where nasal airway resistance is a problem. There has been an increased recognition that surgery to the nasal valve region can compromise the function of the nose. It is well known that injudicious surgery to the alar cartilage can result in alar collapse. Recent studies have proven that routine management of the osteocarfilagenous vault may damage the nasal airway, requiring further compensatory surgery.
There are various situations in which an intranasal prosthesis may be preferred to surgery. Some patients are adverse to surgery because of fear, anxiety or frustration due to prior procedures. In other patients, surgery is simply unnecessary or contraindicated. In yet other patients, temporary, intermittent or minimal symtomatology dictage that a prosthesis is preferred to surgery.
For the aforementioned types of patients a simple intranasal prosthesis will enhance the passage of air through the nasal valve region. However, the cost of such prosthesis is high because each prosthesis is fabricated to a particular patient's nostril. In other words the ordinary prosthesis is a custom made device.